The Future lies in your hands
by The-Hollywood-mole
Summary: What happens when Troy and Gabrielle are faced with their on coming senior year at East High , one that will be filled with Death , Pain , Heartbreak ,Shocks and of course some good old fashion love. This story is Rated M for swearing and adult content


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical , i don't own the characters either , the only thing i own is the plot and any other characters that appear in the story. Sorry if up dates are slow but sixth form studies come first and i am writing three stories at a time this story is a Troyella and some chaylor. **

**Chapter One : Dreams Of Summer **

**Gabrielle's POV:**

There I was, it was early evening in summer and I was out with Troy, I could feel myself blushing as I walked with him, I had a smile on my face he's bright blue eyes focused on me, brushing one hand over my cheek the other on my waist, he kissed him as I felt myself kiss back I closed my eyes, feeling so safe in his arms.

I suddenly opened my eyes and there I was awake in my own room, yet again I was dreaming of that had happened only a few weeks ago. We hadn't talked about it since really, but I knew that I was really falling for Troy. He's cute smile, his bright blue eyes and his amazingly toned arms. It was still the summer vacation and when we went back we would be in our senior year and officially graduate from East High School. I needed to tell Troy how I felt and before it was too late.

**Troy's POV:**

I smiled as I walked with her , her being Gabby , the most sweet and kind girl I'd ever met , I counted myself lucky as I smiled to her , I loved how she blushed when I looked at her, it made her giggle. Looking down at her I smiled softly as I kissed her softly a hand resting on her cheek the other holding her close by her waist , in my mind remembering the night we'd first yet , that new year just last year.

I suddenly heard a voice that brought me back to my senses , it was my father's voice calling me from down stairs , I sat up rubbing my head , it had only been a dream , I was meant to me the tough basketball guy , but here I was falling for her. I needed to tell her how I felt before the end of term. But it was finding the right time to do it, when neither set of our friends were around. That task would be the hardest ever.

**No Ones POV: **

Earlier that summer Troy and Gabrielle had been working at Lava springs Country club , that was owned by Sharpay's Parents , they had had a few problems during the few weeks they had been working there , okay Gabby and Troy were dating but the only problem was they hadn't actually said those three words that could mean so much when said. And ones which could last a life time. So now with there last year of school approaching and the thoughts of collage approaching would they ever say those three words or would Sharpay stand in the way of their happiness. One thing was for certain this wasn't going to be an easy ride and both were going to make mistakes some of them being a blessing the others big mistakes. Where would the last year of school take them? Would they survive it as a couple or would they go their own ways and face heart break and turmoil.

**Gabrielle's POV:**

"Gabi...Gabi?" My Mother called "Gabrielle it's time to get up or you'll be later for the trip out with your group of friends". My Group of friends now being made up of course Troy then we have Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Martha. "Commin Mama" I called back. Pushing myself out of my bed I pushed my hair back out of my eyes and walked sleepily downstairs , I sat down at the table as m mother produced breakfast " Gabi you really need to get yourself back on schedule your way to sleepy now a days , were you having a lovely dream sweetie"

I smile at her and nod , being reminded of Troy and his cute smile and Bright blue eyes , there I was off in my day dream again , I was suddenly brought back to my thoughts by my phone vibrating on the table. I looked at it, the screen name "Troy "flashing on the screen I felt myself turning bright red as my mother looked at me and smiled "I'll be in the front room darling" I smiled as she walked out and I answered the call, we spoke for around five minutes before I excused myself to go and get ready for the day out we'd got planed, bowling then a day at the beach. Okay the beach part was just meant to be me and troy, but that was a secret for now. Walking into my closet I pulled out a gray and pink stripped top, a grey jacket and a pair of tight jeans, I was going to try and impress Troy.

**Troy's POV:**

"TROY!" I heard my father, the basket ball coach at East high calling me "troy this is the sixth time I'm not calling you again". I sighed looking at the photo of me and Gabby I couldn't help but smiles as I called "I'll be down in a shake". I was getting up early so that I was ready for a day out with the guys. Well the guys also consisted of the girls we all liked as well , well apart from Zeke , there was no way I was going to have sharpay anywhere near me. Liked me and she couldn't see that I was in love with Gabrielle, even if I hadn't admitted it yet. Walking down to the kitchen my mother Lucille and my father Jack were sat at the table busy discussing the New Year at east high and what would be going on for the wildcats. "What took you so long Troy?" My father asked as I sat down. I couldn't exactly tell him I had been dreaming about Gabrielle could I, I just gave him a half smile and said something about not being able to wake up properly. My dad gave me the sort of look that says " Right , whatever you say" sheesh parents can tell too much sometimes , it may have been the fact that I hadn't stopped smiling all morning and I'm not normal a morning person. As the both left the room I picked up my phone and gave Gabby a call, we spoke for around five minutes before she went to get ready that's when I realised that I should be doing that as well. 

Walking upstairs to my closet i opened it up and started to look threw it choosing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a brown leather jacket. This would do for now. I didn't care what i looked like i new Gabrielle liked me for me and to be honest i couldn't be happier. Running out the house u grabbed my keys and went out to my car a black Audi convertible. I was off to pick Gabrielle up before we met everyone else at the bowling alley.


End file.
